Percy's Truth or Dare
by FirstBear777
Summary: Percy hosts truth or dare with some couples around Camp. Percabeth, Tratie, Jasper, Frazel, and OC/OC (I added 2!). Vocab is a little tricky, so watch out. Partial AU. Rated T for teen.on Hiatus until I finish another story and get more ideas for this one. Sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my only disclaimer. I do not own PJO, or HOO, or their franchises. Now that you know that, I don't have to waste time at the beginning of each chapter writing a disclaimer. Enjoy the Story**

Percy P.O.V.

"Piper, Truth or Dare?" Asked Annabeth.

Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Katie, Travis, and new arrivals Cassie Chioma, daughter of Tyche, and James Nikama, son of Nemesis, were sitting in a circle in my cabin, long after curfew.

It was 3 months after the Giant War. Chiron wouldn't let many search parties look for Leo, but since Camp Jupiter was visiting, Annabeth had though it would be a good idea to play a game, but I don't know, because Katie and Travis had a long-standing hatred, while Cassie and James were polar opposites.

"Truth" answered Piper. I had heard of some of the crazy stuff that happened in ToD in the Aphrodite cabin, so I was surprised. The rules of this particular game were, don't do a truth, you have to dare a dare, no excuses. Don't do a dare, strip a piece of clothing until you get to your underwear (stripping any further would have gotten way to awkward way too fast).

"Have you ever taken the blame when it was someone else's fault?" Was Annabeth's Truth.

"Yes" she said. She looked so angry I didn't ask further on what happened, but I assumed it had something to do with the _venti_ Dylan that used to hit on the Cherokee girl.

"James, Truth or Dare"

"Truth" James's baritone voice made you think "Steer clear of the bad boy" as well as his look: muscle tank, jeans, and a leather jacket. James had black hair and piercing green eyes that extracted revenge on everyone.

"What's up with all these truths?" Asked Travis. James replied by punching him in the stomach.

"Tell us 3 good qualities about your crush" said Piper. Of course, the first question about love comes from the Aphrodite kid.

"Um... Well, One is, she is incredibly altruistic. She thinks everyone should have a chance a a good life. Two, she is nice to everyone, even when they don't deserve it. Three, she is beautiful. She has the silkiest hair, perfectly black eyes, and a gorgeous smile." James said. He glanced for half a second at Cassie, but quickly looked away. Ah-ha.

"Ummmmm... anyway. Travis, ToD?

"Dare, of course."

"Act like a person in a mental institution for insanity and schizophrenia. Until the end of the next round" Said James. Immediately Travis started rolling on the floor yelling "My name is Connor! My name is Travis! My name is Chris!" It was very convincing. Hazel looked slightly horrified, but Frank held her hand.

"Jason, Truth or Dare?" Said Cassie, since Travis was slightly incapitated.

"Truth"

"NO MORE TRUTHS! THEY ARE ANNOYING! MY NAME IS CECIL!" Screams Travis from the floor. Whatever.

"Who was your first kiss and describe it in intimate detail" said Cassie with a smile.

"Well, it was right after the war, and I found a ladder to the roof of the Zeus cabin..." Jason preceded to tell, in graphic detail, his kiss under the stars with Piper ( **A/N you need to read BOO to get my reference** ) It was so detailed, Piper and Jason blushed really hard, while Hazel fanned her face.

"And yeah, that was my first kiss." Finished Jason. Piper smiled at him and kissed him. Travis immediately got up from the floor and brushed himself off.

"Can I go cause I got screwed for it last round?" he asked hopefully

"Sure" said Jason. "I suck at thinking up of ToDs."

"Katie, Truth or Dare?" Intoned Travis

"Dare" said Katie with confidence. She had clearly never played Truth or Dare with the Stolls. Never do you _ever_ accept a dare from a Stoll.

"I Dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with anyone of your choice in this room"

Katie glanced around the room for a minute before grabbing Travis's arm and dragging him into my closet. He was surprised. He obviously expected her to strip a piece of clothing.

"Just don't do the dirty!" I yelled after them. Both of them blushed, then closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie P.O.V

I really didn't want to strip, but when Travis said to do 7 minutes in heaven with someone, I was tempted.

I looked around the room. I couldn't do Percy, Jason, or Frank because they all had girlfriends, and I wouldn't do it with James because he obviously liked Cassie. She was so oblivious.

Anyway I grabbed Travis's hand and led him to Percy's closet.

"Just don't do the dirty!" Called Percy behind us. I blushed and closed the door. Have sex in 7 minutes? No way. Kissing? Yes. I grabbed Travis by the shirt collar and started kissing him. Did I mention that I used to have a crush on him? Well I did, until the fateful Easter Bunny day. But now, since it was just the two of us, I kissed him.

Travis was surprised, but he kissed me back. I ran my hands through his perfectly curly hair. He put his hands on my back. When we came up for air, he said

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"As long as you leave my cabin alone for a month, and no more than 1 prank every two weeks after that"

"You drive a hard bargain, but I accept" He trailed kisses from my forehead to my neck

"Connor is going to kill you"

"Screw him, I have a girlfriend" He said, nibbling at my neck.

I laughed and started kissing him again.

"Okay lovebirds. 7 minutes are over" said Percy, arms crossed.

When we got back to the circle, people stared at our hands that were clasped around each other.

"Okay. Frank. Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth"

"Lame" said Travis. Frank briefly turned into a monkey and started climbing all over Travis, scratching him in some very painful areas. I laughed so hard.

When Frank turned back, I said, "Have you and Hazel gotten to second base?"

Hazel looked confused. Guess she didn't know what second base was.

"No. But it's okay. I'll wait." Said Frank, kissing Hazel lightly on the top of his head.

"What's second base?" Asked Hazel.

"I'll tell you later," Answered Frank, "But right now, Cassie Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"That's my type of girl!" Whooped Travis

"No, _I'm_ your type of girl" I said, nuzzling him.

"French your crush for 5 minutes" said Frank. Wow. I would not have expected _that_ from Frank. Cassie got up and walked to where Percy and James were sitting. This could either be the start of Jassie, or the end of Cassie by the hands of Annabeth.

Cassie hesitated for a second before crashing her lips on James. The two got very heated. James almost took off her shirt. It probably would have happened if Frank hadn't said "Time!" At the 5-minute mark.

James whispered something in her ear. She nodded, and kissed him.

"Percy, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Profess your love to an old crush, and kiss her"

Why did Cassie say that? Isn't her mom Tyche? Where's the good luck?

"Imma pass on that one" said Percy, looking at Annabeth. He took off his shirt. Ah. _There's_ the good luck.

Cassie looked disappointed, but her expression changed immediately at the sight of Percy's abs.

"Hazel, ToD?" Inquired Percy

"I'm not feeling it today. Truth." Answered the chocolate-skinned girl.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Sammy..." Hazel blushed deeply. And not a moment too soon. We could hear the harpies shrieking.

"Jason, can you fly everyone back to their cabin so they don't get caught? Except for Cassie. Her luck will make sure she's not caught" I said, taking command.

"Same time next week?" Asked Annabeth. A chorus of excited yeses answered her.

"You can use your invisibility hat" I heard Percy whispered to nodded and out on the hat. The last guests left were James, Travis, and me. Jason was flying back and forth, putting people back in their cabin.

"Travis, can't you sneak away?" I asked

"I'm not leaving my new girlfriend!" He said in shock

"That's just _way_ to cute!" Said James sarcastically.

"Shut up lover boy. Didn't you also get a girlfriend?" Snapped back Travis. James blushed.

"Yeah..."

That's when Jason flew in to get me. I hugged his waist for optimal flying, and we took of toward Cabin 4. Demeter. My mom. I ran onto my bed and fell asleep almost instantly, but not before I heard Travis creep past my window. Peace for a month... Life was good.

 **Thanks for reading! I'm not done yet, but I might do only a couple more chapters. Tell me if you think things should get a little more... interesting. Ciao!**


End file.
